war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Donovan Graham
About Donovan Alexander Graham Donovan was born in Visilia, California, it's a small city that sits right outside of Kings Canyon National Park. He grew up as an only child, who was spoiled with love and affection. Both his parents were werewolves and they belonged to small pack in the area. When he was fourteen, tragedy struck as his mother was killed in a car accident that Donovan was also in. This was when he first noticed the change in his body. He healed from the accident rather quickly other than a cut across his left eyebrow. His father decided to uproot their life, the summer before Donovan was to start high school, and moved them to his own childhood hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana. This is when things became interesting for the young man. He was welcomed into his family's pack, the Bayou Pack, that was currently run by his grandfather. He started to meet new people and it wasn't hard for Donovan to make friends as he was not only friendly, he is very good at drawing people in. Avery Collins was the first and most important friend who fell for his charms. Or, he possible fell for hers. Either way, once the two met, they became instant friends. That's all they were at first but as the year dragged on, Donovan began to change. Normal boys, get normal hormones but he was becoming a werewolf so it felt like everything was amplified. However, he was not alone as Avery was also a werewolf. That only drew them closer. Closer and overly charged hormones can cause one thing. They lost their virginity to each other and normally things would tend to be awkward but it wasn't. Honestly, nothing really changed, they were still close friends. Yet, Donovan didn't want a girlfriend as he just felt he was too young for such a thing. They agreed to have an open relationship. When he was sixteen, his grandfather died of heart attack and his father took the place as alpha. Donovan was also now fully a werewolf and his father began to teach him all that he would need to know. It was definitely needed because there was a sudden influx of supernatural beings to the area and his father, along with the Quarter Pack leader, tried to keep the werewolves out of the war that was starting. Donovan helped his father to recruit werewolves into their pack and he appreciated his father's open policy. His father also took on trying to align with hunters, mystics, and slayers. Over the years, the relationship of friends with benefits with Avery started to have an effect on him. He was falling in love with his best friend. There were times when he thought about telling her but he was too scared to lose what they had so he kept it to himself. Finally, when he was twenty he had built up the courage and asked her to meet him for dinner. However, he never made it because on his way, he received a phone call that the Quarter Pack leader had been killed. Something just didn't feel right so he rushed home, only to find his own father murdered. Donovan felt lost and devastated but he knew couldn't stay that way. He took his place as the new alpha of Bayou Pack. After realizing their was no reasoning with the new Quarter Pack leader, he worked harder to find other werewolves to bring into the pack as well as finding new allies. It however, left little time for himself and he came to realize an exclusive relationship with Avery was not possible. Not only did it make her a target but he knew he couldn't risk being focused on her when he had to be focused on the pack. 'Donovan's' Abilities Donovan's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. Being the Alpha, his bite is poisonous, he also can block his werewolf scent from others and he's also able to control pack mates to obey his orders. With wolf morphing, Donovan turns into a multicolored wolf his coat is mostly rust with hints of cream, black, and grey. The fur on his belly and chest is cream with hints of gray. Around his eyes, edges of her ears, and his paws are the mix of rust, black, and cream. His snout starts off cream before moving to a rust and before becoming black and gray around his forehead. The top his head and ears become a mix of the rust and black which continues down his back. Donovan went through the change when he was fifteen years old, he had his father to help him through it and taught him what he needed to know. Donovan learned to control all his abilities by the time he turned eighteen. He's very skilled at using all his powers. He became Alpha of the Auburn Pack after his father's death, but he has proved that has earned his place as the leader of the pack. He can speak telepathically with his pack mates as well as with Jacob Potter, the Quarter Pack alpha. He's able to make his pack mates fall in line if he must but he prefers for them to make their own choices. Donovan's Strengths/Weaknesses Donovan stands by what he believes in and he rarely doesn't let others change his mind. He tends to be a very charismatic leader and pretty good at making others see things his way. He has a kind heart once you get past his intense exterior. He's also a very organized individual, he needs a plan before he does anything. Being organized can also be a weakness for Donovan as when things are not, he tends to stress out. Once he's stressed out or frustrated or angry, it's best to let him be. Not many things can calm him down, actually pretty much only one thing does, Avery. She is ultimately his biggest personal weakness, he's scared of losing her which is why he holds her arms length most of the time. Also, she tends to get her way with him. Even though they are in an open relationship, he also gets extremely jealous when he witnesses her being with someone else. Other than Avery, he cares a lot of about his pack and he'd do anything for any of them. The only other weakness, is silver. The Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: Avery Collins Romantically Interested In: Avery Collins Romantically Involved With: Avery Collins Past Relationships: none Sexual Encounters: Avery Collins & various other women Photos of Donovan donovanbio3.jpg donovanbio4.jpg donovanbio5.jpg donovanbio6.jpg donovanbio7.jpg donovanbio9.jpg donovanbio10.jpg donovanbio11jpg.jpg donovanbio12.jpg Photos of Donovan & Friends ' donovanavery.jpg|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins donovanavery2.jpg|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins donovanalexis.png|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper donovanalison.png|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega donovancaden.jpg|'Cadence Evans'|link=Cadence Evans donovancassie.png|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin donovankaitlyn.png|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans donovanevelyn.jpg|'Evelyn Foster'|link=Evelyn Foster donovannikolina.jpg|'Nikolina Markov'|link=Nikolina Markov donovanlindsay.png|'Lindsay Mitchell'|link=Lindsay Mitchell '